


Splitting Goals

by AngelPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Andrea is 29, Barista Castiel, Benny and Andrea and married, Benny is 30, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Castiel is a soccer coach, Castiel is twenty-six, Castiel starts unsure of Dean, Charlie is a gymnastics coach, Charlie is twenty-six, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Winchester is a Gymnastics Coach, Dean is Loved, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Dean is twenty-six, Domestic Fluff, Elizabeth is Benny and Andrea's Daughter, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is Castiel's twin, Gabriel is a few minutes older than Castiel, Gabriel is a soccer coach, Gabriel is really forward sometimes, Gabriel is twenty-six, Human Castiel, M/M, Mary Winchester Lives, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Minor Jo Harvelle/Anna Milton, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester is a gymnastics coach, Sam is twenty-four, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, all parents are alive, john is a decent parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelPie/pseuds/AngelPie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a former champion Gymnast along with his brother Sam Winchester and their best friend Charlie Bradbury. Together they opened a Gymnastics Academy after Sam graduated from the Boston Massachusetts University with the same Gymnastics Scholarship that Dean and Charlie had completed.<br/>The Academy was built next to the Soccer field where the Boston Angels Soccer Club meet to train and play home games. They share one carpark.<br/>Castiel is the Coach of the Soccer Club's under 19s team, Gabriel is Coach of the under 18s team, they usually train together.<br/>However when the Gymnastics Academy opens Castiel and Gabriel both become distracted by the two talented gymnast brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Academy Opens

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic ever, I hope everyone enjoys it. It's very different from my first fic :)

Dean Winchester woke up in a very good mood, he had his first day of teaching at the Gymnastics Academy that he had just opened with his brother Sam and their best friend Charlie Bradbury. All three had completed the same Gymnastics Scholarship at Boston University.   
The three also shared a decent sized apartment within the city, and not too far of a distance from where they had opened the Gymnastics Academy. Dean got out of bed and began getting ready for the day, the three of them would be spending the entire day at their completed state of the art Gymnastics School, in order to be ready for the first lots of students that they had enrolled to begin classes after school. It was absolute beginners that day so they wanted to spend time together to make sure that they all worked in tandem so that the afternoon would run smoothly. 

Charlie Bradbury was already awake, she had been awake for a good hour and was making a very large breakfast for the three of them, she had completely gone all out to make sure that they had energy for the entire day – Sam had made them healthy lunches and snacks the night before. Charlie was busy poaching eggs and toasting bread when Dean and Sam within minutes of each other had wandered out of their rooms, washed and fully dressed.

They were all in gym wear and all had the logo on their clothes, Charlie wearing three quarter blue tights and a blue and white tank top. Dean was wearing red shorts and a tight white and red t-shirt, while Sam was wearing an outfit like Dean’s however in green and white. The colours representing which age groups they would be teaching.

“Morning Charlie.” Dean greeted before Sam could get any words in of his own. He moved to sit down at the dining table with Sam as Charlie brought over the food.  
“Morning Dean. Morning Sam.” Charlie greeted obviously in a chipper mood.  
“Morning Charlie.” Sam finally was able to greet.  
They all became silent for a while, whilst they stuffed themselves full of the poached eggs, toast, smoked salmon, tomatoes and some baby spinach, rocket and lettuces.   
This was generally how it was every morning. They would sit around the table, greet each other, silently eat their breakfast then finish getting ready for the day.

****

Eventually they finished their breakfast, grabbed their sports bags, which contained their water, lunches and snacks and each took their own car to the Gymnastics Academy or more accurately The Boston Angels Gymnastics Academy – a few teams in the area shared the name since they were all affiliated even if they never had anything to do with the other sports.

Dean immediately headed for his Baby, the sleek black Chevy 67 Impala. He lightly ran his fingers over her body work before getting into the car and setting off to the Academy followed by Sam in his blue Mazda Two and Charlie in her bright yellow mini.

Upon arriving and parking, they headed inside the building and immediately turned on the air conditioning to bring the building to a comfortable temperature, they then went into the large office and dumped their sports bags inside.   
Sam had gone over to the large window that ran the entire length of the wall which looked out to the soccer field and opened the blinds just enough to let the natural light in.   
“Hey Sam, Charlie. We need to run over our plans for the beginner’s classes today.”  
“Well the Little Angels, ages four to ten will be learning basic tumbling and balance today.” Charlie piped in while doing some warm up movements.   
“I think we will all will be doing basic tumbling and balance.” Sam interjected also warming up. He was in charge of the Seraph Angels, ages eleven to sixteen.  
“Yeah, we also should assess if these kids know anything too, gymnastics is part of sport so some kids might have some ability already.” Dean was in charge of the Arch Angels, anyone seventeen and older. He had hopes that some of the older teens would have at least some ability but he had nothing against any older teens and young adults that didn’t have abilities yet, he wanted to teach anyone and everyone who wanted to learn no matter the age. Dean began his warm up as well so that they could spend the rest of the day testing equipment and also trying to outdo each other.

****

Gabriel was up and ready to face the day, he was aware that his twin was still sleeping in the next room of their apartment and so snuck into his room and pinched his nose, forcing the slightly younger twin to flail before waking up. “Ah damn it Gabriel! How many times do I have to tell you to not wake me like that?” He sat up and rubbed his nose, glaring at his slightly older brother.   
“Well I didn’t want us to be late for our morning job, you know the one at Harvelle’s Coffee House?”  
Castiel looked at the clock. “We have a good three hours before our shift starts and you thought it was a good idea to wake me now?” He shook his head, not expecting any answer from his brother, they tended to have the same conversation most mornings.  
Gabriel had left in the meantime so Castiel busied himself with washing and dressing in his uniform before going to the kitchen to make himself a strong black coffee, being woken up an hour earlier than he really needed to be made him need the strong coffee, even though he was a morning person – it was just so he could deal with his twin so early in the morning.

The brothers piled into Castiel’s Lincoln Continental Mark V in order to make it to work on time, their sports bags for Soccer training in the boot for later that afternoon. The bell at the door rang announcing their arrival and they slipped behind the counter as Ellen came round. “Morning Boys. Gabriel you’re on registers with Jo today, Castiel, you’re on Barista duty.”  
“Yes Ma’am.” The twins responded in unison and got to work. Eventually customers began pouring in for their caffeine and pastry fix and Castiel along with Gabriel and Jo were running orders one after the other for a good few hours. They were busy and that is how the boys liked it.


	2. Tricks and Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is awesome :)  
> please bookmark if you enjoy this fic :)  
> please leave kudos if you enjoy this fic :)  
> please comment if you enjoy this fic :)

   
Dean had begun practicing on the parallel bars, doing a range of tricks before landing and then doing another set. He rather enjoyed the bars, it showed strength, balance and skill. After several minutes he stopped and grabbed a bottle of water from the office then came back out, watching Charlie practice on the balance beam.   
She was always talented at the balance beam, able to flip and not fall off from a young age. Charlie moved into a handstand on the beam and slowly let her legs go out into a split, before bringing them back together and flip walking out of the balancing trick.  
Sam currently was on floor and both Dean and Charlie after she finished her tricks had gone to watch Sam twist flip, summersault, backflip and all other manner of floor tricks. Dean occasionally had to call out to Sam to remember his footing, since Sam on the odd trick would stumble his landing.  
Charlie after a few moments decided to move onto the uneven bars and Dean onto the rings, doing their individual tricks. Sam moved onto the trampoline, flipping around doing the most complicated tricks he could think of.

Now the purpose of their practice was to show their students later that afternoon what could be achieved with hard dedicated practice of gymnastics. They wanted the kids to see where they could be eventually in terms of balance, coordination, gracefulness and strength.   
Before they all knew it they had been practicing on different skills for the past couple of hours and Charlie realised that she needed to call break otherwise Sam and Dean would never rest, she often chastised them about that. “Alright guys, I think it’s time that we stop for the morning. It won’t do if we are exhausted by the time the students arrive this afternoon.”

Now Dean had thought about protesting but he knew better than to argue with Charlie, he learnt that the hard way back in the first year of the scholarship when they had first met and practiced together since they became fast friends, he had broken his wrist since he had refused to stop training even when he was past exhausted, so he now always listened to her when she said to stop, so he finished his trick and dismounted from the rings.   
Sam however did a couple more flips before he let himself stop and carefully dismount from the trampoline. 

The trio walked into the office to grab the fruit snack that Sam had packed them, Sam and Charlie grabbing a bottle of water as well – Dean still had his with him.

 

****

Castiel was relieved when his and Gabriel’s break arrived, they had been flat out all morning since Harvelle’s had the best coffee in the area – Jo had already had her break.   
Castiel made himself and Gabriel a cappuccino and grabbed an apple Danish for himself and an apricot Danish for Gabriel. He placed everything on a tray and Gabriel rang them up on the register, paying for the items before following his twin out to a booth in the corner.  
“Do we have a plan for Soccer training today? Since we have a home game on the weekend.” Castiel asked his brother since it was Gabriel’s turn to plan both training sessions.   
“Well the usual laps around the field, push ups, basic passing to a partner and goal shooting/ saving practice.”

“No dribbling practice?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow at his brother, nibbling his pastry.  
“Well, yeah might have forgotten to add that in but we can fit it in too” Gabriel smoothly answered, sipping his drink and taking a bite at the sweet pastry.  
   
“Right well our shift ends at two, we can get to the field by twenty past, we will have just a bit more than an hour to get everything set up and get changed into more appropriate clothes.”  
“And spy on the new gymnastics school instructors?” Gabriel smirked suggestively at Cas, you never know they might be hot.”  
Castiel and Gabriel knew the names of the instructors but they didn’t know what they looked like yet. “Shut up assbutt.” Cas muttered after swallowing a bite of Danish.  
“Come on little bro…”  
“If anyone’s little it would be you.” Cas interrupted, virtually mocking his twins’ height.  
Gabriel continued speaking, making like he had ignored Castiel’s remark. “You’ve been out of the dating game for too long, yeah Crowley was an asshole – or as you would say an assbutt and Nick was a complete dick but seriously bro you need to get back out there, not all guys are like that.”  
“What about you? You’re still single, I don’t even remember the name of the person you were last with or what gender they even were.” Cas raised an eyebrow after he finished speaking and sipped more of his drink.  
“Yeah but I’m always looking for someone, just haven’t found anyone decent recently, but I’m your twin Cas and I know that you haven’t payed attention to any guy that showed any interest in you for the last four months.”

Castiel had nothing to say at that, he knew his brother’s words were true so he silently finished his pastry and Danish then went back to work moments later since their break was now over. Gabriel followed him and Gabriel took over the barista position while Castiel took over Gabriel’s register. He was working with Anna now and would be till the end of their shift at two that afternoon.  
Castiel, Anna and Gabriel were all relieved that the customers had now slowed immensely down, they could relax a bit, Anna telling Cas about a new bar that held open Mic night every Tuesday and Thursday and was begging Cas to go with her on Tuesday – Cacstiel kept denying.  
“Come on bro, it could be fun, you won’t meet anyone just staying in your room reading all night or watching –” Gabriel stopped speaking since Ellen had come out to check on them.   
“Castiel, Gabriel, you guys can leave if you want, it’s a few minutes till two and I know you boys like to have enough time to set up before everyone arrives. So go on get out of here, Hanna will be here shortly and Jo will be coming back out front. We will be under control boys, just go.”

Castiel and Gabriel nodded their thanks and removed their aprons, leaving them both in just their uniforms. They made their way out to Cas’s car and moments later were heading to the field where they would be till at least five that evening.  
They arrived a few moments earlier than usual and Castiel parked next to a shiny black impala, he had never seen the car before and assumed that it and the two other cars belonged to the gymnastics coaches.


	3. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Cas and Gabe walked over to their change rooms, changing into clothes more suitable for coaching.  
“Should we go say hi to the gymnastics guys? We should introduce ourselves since we share a parking lot and all that.” Castiel mentioned once redressed and lacing up his soccer shoes.   
“We really should baby bro, we’ve got plenty of time to set up and I doubt the kids for the gymnastics school will arrive before the guys that we are training.”

So moments later the twins crossed the parking lot and wandered up to the gymnastics academy’s door, opening it since it wasn’t locked. The sight that met them had both young men silently staring.  
“They’re pretty good aren’t they?” Charlie grinned while indicating both Sam and Dean practicing floor together, perfectly in sync with each other. “Charlie Bradbury by the way, Gymnastics Coach, and you guys are?”  
“Gabriel and this here is my twin Castiel, we are the soccer coaches who train just over on the field on the other side where the field is where you guys are all parked, or where we assume you guys are parked.”

Castiel was still distracted and facinated, watching the fluid movements of the two men. “Who are they?” He suddenly asked, turning to Charlie.  
“The brothers, Sam Winchester who is the overly tall one and Dean Winchester who is the not as tall but still tall one – and the older brother, also coaches here and two of the best gymnasts in America and for Dean, he’s a former gymnastics world champion on the Parallel Bars and Floor.” 

It was just a moment later that Sam and Dean had stopped their routines and made their way over to the new comers. “Hey…?” Dean turned to Charlie with a look asking who the two guys were.  
“Sam, Dean, this is Gabriel and Castiel. They are the soccer coaches who train on the field out there where the parking lot is.”  
“Ah nice to meet you Cas.” Dean offered his hand and smiled charmingly at the ‘attractive’ he noted, male. “And you Gabriel.”  
“Nice to meet you Gabriel and Castiel.” Sam followed.  
Both Gabriel and Castiel greeted the brothers back

It was silent for a moment before Charlie piped up to break it. “You know what, why don’t we meet outside of when we need to prepare for coaching, we could meet up tomorrow night at that bar that does the open mic, Dean’s singing there tomorrow, we could get to know each over drinks and good music.”  
Castiel had opened his mouth to say that they weren’t interested however Gabriel beat him with his words. “We would love that, we can meet there, say eight?”  
“Eight sounds great.” Sam grinned answering before Charlie or Dean could.  
“Great, see you then Moose, Squirrel and Charlie.” Gabriel said as he grabbed Castiel and they went to leave, they really had to get set up now.

 

“They were cute, and I don’t even swing for guys.” Charlie spoke once the two soccer coaches were gone.  
“I hadn’t noticed.” Dean replied sarcastically. “However I more noticed Cas more than that Gabriel one. But Cas, he didn’t look interested, not really.”  
“You can find out tomorrow Dean. Like I can find out about Gabe. Now the kids are going to be here really soon, let’s finish setting up for them oh and Charlie, I know a woman will show up for you soon, for you to pursue.” 

****

Dean, Sam and Charlie were exhausted after their first coaching session but satisfied, before they let the kids leave, Dean had asked one of the parents to take a photo with his camera so that they could frame it and stick it on the wall as their first ever class taught. The parent then took one of just the three coaches together then handed the camera back to Dean.  
“Thank you Mr Novak.” Dean accepted his camera back, putting it in its case.  
“Jimmy is fine, Mr Winchester. I hope Claire didn’t give you too much trouble during class.”  
“Actually first Dean is fine and Claire is full of gymnastics potential, she will do well in my class and with some time and good practice I think she has the potential to do very well in competitions.”  
“I’ll be sure to let her know that Dean. I’ll see you later, my wife Amelia will be bringing her here tomorrow since I will be at work still.”  
“Alright see you later Jimmy.”

The students were finally all gone and the three of them gathered up their stuff, put their shoes back on and grabbed their stuff from the office, Charlie locked up and the three of them walked over to their cars.

****

Castiel and Gabriel were packing up since training was over and all the kids they were teaching were long gone, they noticed that the Gymnastics Academy was also done for the evening, the twins politely waved at the coaches, watching the trio wave back.  
“Did you have to agree to meet up tomorrow Gabriel?” Castiel asked exasperated, he didn’t feel like having to go out during the work week.  
“Well we don’t have work at Harvelle’s the next day and I think Jo should be joining us since I shot her off a text.” He checked his phone as he spoke. “Oh she’s coming and she is bringing Anna her girlfriend.”

Castiel internally groaned, sure he thought that Dean looked and seemed hot but personality wise he was assuming he could be a bit of a dick, since for him no guy had ever been that attractive and had an attractive personality. Castiel of course didn’t bring up his internal worries with his brother, he would go to the bar, listen to Dean sing and also try to see if taking notice of Dean would be of any good use of his time – and he didn’t even know if Dean actually swung his way although he had a strong feeling that he did. He was still also worried about re-entering the dating game after two bad experiences in a row.

****

As soon as they were back at their apartment Sam dropped his stuff in his room and began a simple dinner for the three of them, Dean jumped into the shower and Charlie had hopped onto her laptop probably doing something illegal, like downloading something through a back door or hacking something, Dean and Sam didn’t particularly care.  
What they didn’t know was that right now she was just checking facebook, telling her friends on there about how the first class had gone.

After dinner was had and they had decided to watch Ant Man, since they all enjoyed Marvel movies – and they had argued about what was good and not so good about the movie they all headed off to bed, each with their separate thoughts about what they were going to do the next day before coaching, coaching and then imagining how things could go down at the bar.


	4. Bar 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIE!!  
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Castiel woke up far too early as far as he was concerned, he hadn’t slept too well since his dreams kept being invaded by vivid green eyes. It irritated Castiel to no relief so he ended up awake at the ungodly hour of four in the morning, but maybe that was a good thing too – well it would be if had had gotten more than six hours’ sleep – since he and Gabriel had the early morning shift at Harvelle’s which started at six. He kept the lights low as he crept to the kitchen to set the coffee machine to make a strong black coffee, he was not showering without caffeine in his system. 

It was half past by the time that Cas had gotten caffeinated, showered and dressed. He heard his brother wake up and head to the bathroom – Gabriel could be loud in the very early morning since he wasn’t fond of the extra early shift that the two of them were required to do. Castiel got started on breakfast, poaching some eggs, toasting a couple slices each of bread for them and grabbing other bits and pieces for a fast and energy rich breakfast that would get them through the horrible morning shift.

****

“I hate these shifts bro, why do we keep getting rostered on for this ungodly hour?” Gabriel complained an hour into their shift, it was quiet right now but they had a very steady line of customers till recently, they knew the next steady stream of customers would be coming really soon.  
“Because it’s part of what we agreed on when we got hired Gabriel. But we only have this shift once a week so you shouldn’t really be complaining and we don’t have soccer training this afternoon so we can sleep till we need to get ready for tonight. Or you can do just whatever.”

It was just the two of them working that morning, normally Hanna would be in but she wasn’t rostered on for this morning but there was enough time between customers that they weren’t really rushed so they had a more relaxed shift.  
Eventually their shift ended a couple of hours later and Jo, Ellen and Anna showed up. Castiel finished up with the customer he was dealing with before removing his apron and handing over to the next shift. Gabriel was already out of his apron and waiting to get back home. The twins had greeted everyone before they left and Cas handed his keys over to Gabriel. “I’m feeling tired Gabriel, you can drive us back. Don’t wreck my Angel.”  
Gabriel rolled his eyes at the name of his brother’s car but didn’t say anything, he just took the keys and drove them back home.

****

The Gymnastics Trio had quite a lazy morning, spending much of their time in their sleep clothes with crappy TV on while the three of them worked on a sugar free apple pie. They may be athletes but that didn’t mean that they didn’t crave something sweet every now and then and pie was a guilty pleasure for all of them – especially Dean. 

They always had fun baking together and the three of them ended up covered in flour, cinnamon and the occasional apple slice that didn’t make it into the pie.   
The messy situation reminded Sam that he would need to throw the washing on when they were done but that didn’t mean he would stop throwing pieces of apple at his older brother while Charlie laughed at Dean who had been copping the worst of their impromptu mini apple and flour fight. But it wasn’t long before all of them were laughing and Dean was smooshing apple in Sam’s face.

Soon the timer pinged and Charlie who was the cleanest grabbed the oven mitts and grabbed the golden crusted pie out of the oven, placing it on the kitchen bench, well a rare clean spot of the bench. “Alright boys, we really need to clean up now.” Charlie used her authoritative tone with the boys, she had quickly learnt the tone in order to get the brothers to behave when she needed them too if they were messing around too much.  
“Alright, alright.” Dean stopped flinging apple at Sam and the two went over to the kitchen sink, washing their hands and picked off the bits of apple, flinging them into the sink. Dean then began washing up the cooking equipment while Sam began on wiping down the benches. Charlie meanwhile got started on cleaning the floor and with the three of them working together as well as they were able to coordinate gymnastics routines together they were finished rather quickly.

Everyone peeled off their clothes soon after and Sam collected them, taking them down to be washed after he jumped in the shower for a fast rinse and put on some fresh clothing, Dean and Charlie following his lead of rinsing in the shower.

The washing was complete, Dean had gone down to help Sam with the folding and now that they were back up the pie was cool enough to cut, but first Charlie had grabbed some cut up banana out of the freezer and some salt and sugar free peanut butter, chucking them into the blender making an impromptu delicious ice-cream.   
They behaved themselves as they shared the sweet treat. Soon though it was time to get ready for coaching that afternoon.

****

Dean was happy to see that Claire seemed full of energy, the seventeen-year-old he figured had heard from her dad about her having the potential to do very well in gymnastics. His other students Anna who was twenty-two and Elizabeth who was nineteen and the daughter of a friend of the trio, were also very talented. His class right now was the smallest but that was an advantage to the girls he was teaching since he could concentrate on helping them become the best that they could be. He was preparing them for a competition that was to be held in six weeks’ time, since at the start of class they said their parents all consented to competitions.

Eventually the long class was over and they could rush home and get ready for eight that night.   
Dean went for a simple green button-front shirt with a slimming black jacket with a pair of dark blue jeans and his usual pair of boots. Without realising it he had tried to dress somewhat to impress Castiel – to draw his blue eyes to him.

   
Dean walked out of his room, meeting Charlie and Sam in the living room. Sam was dressed in a very dark purple button-down with black jeans – and boots of course, and Charlie had opted for a short black and blue dress with a black belt and black high top converse, somehow they worked with the dress. “Alright since we will be drinking tonight I think we should just take baby. We don’t want three cars to worry about tonight.”  
“I can go without drinking tonight, I can get by on soda and lime or lemon, that way we can safely get home.” Charlie spoke up, she wasn’t too fond of drinking much so being a designated driver didn’t bother her and Dean since he had known her a long time trusted her with driving Baby.

Sam locked up and they made their way down to the black shiny Impala, got inside and Dean began the drive to Bar 66.


	5. Date Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roo n' Rum is made up out of a joke about bird names, my friends birds names are Roo and Rum and we both agreed that it sounded like a potent drink...  
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Upon reaching the bar Castiel and Gabriel met up with Dean, Sam and Charlie since they had arrived literally at the same time. They walked inside together and chose a booth, there wouldn’t be any singing till more people were in the bar, so Dean had time to socialise before-hand.  
Minutes later Jo and Anna arrived, finding the group quickly and joined them in the booth – there was just enough room for the extra two.  
“Hi, I’m Joanna Beth and this is my girlfriend Anna Milton.” Jo cheerily introduced herself to the trio that she had not yet met.  
“I’m Dean, this is Sam my younger brother and Charlie our best friend.” Dean quickly introduced.

Drinks were ordered and embarrassing stories told within the first half hour of the night, there was lots of laughing and Dean kept staring at Castiel whenever he thought the blue eyed man wasn’t looking, he was brought out of his longing staring when he felt a tap at his shoulder. “Ah Andrea, hi… It’s time?”  
“It’s time, Lizzy will he accompanying your second song, Benny and I will accompany your first song.” Andrea spoke quietly in order to not distract the others at the booth.

Dean slid out and made his way to the stage. He was starting with one of his favourite songs, Whipping Post by the Allman Brothers, and followed up with All I Need is an Angel from Grease Live– a song he had to sing due to losing a bet with Sam, Dean secretly loved the song – he would never admit it though, ever.

He walked on stage followed by Benny and Andrea, Benny heading for the drums and Andrea the electric guitar. “Introducing Dean. He will be gracing us with two songs tonight.” Benny said into a microphone next to the drum kit. Benny actually was the owner of the bar along with his wife Andrea and their ten-year-old daughter Elizabeth.

The song began and all eyes were on the stage. Castiel was impressed, he hadn’t thought that Dean would be any good but the way he sang had Castiel ignoring everyone around him, he didn’t even realise till Gabriel elbowed him.   
   
“Cas little bro, finally showing some interest in a guy I see.” Gabriel was teasing but he was happy that Cas was showing some interest in someone for the first time in four months.  
“Yeah, probably straight though.” Castiel quietly groaned to his twin.  
Charlie overheard and wanted to tell Castiel that Dean was into guys and the way that Gabriel was watching Sam who was cheering on his brother she could tell that he wanted the younger Winchester. She wanted to tell them that both Winchesters went for guys but it wasn’t her place to tell the twins, they would find out she was sure before the night was out.

Dean was onto the last part of Whipping Post and Castiel and Gabriel stopped whispering to each other. Soon the song was over and Dean took a quick break accepting a glass of water from Benny who had already left the stage. It was a moment later that Lizzy, Benny and Andrea’s daughter joined Dean on stage with an acoustic guitar, Andrea helped her plug into the sound system.   
The song was such a different style for Dean but he made sure to sing it well. He kept his voice controlled and tried to not focus on anyone in the crowd.  
Soon his second song was over and he finished the water while he was applauded. 

He wandered back over to the group and softer music started up, another featured singer would sing later on, although if anyone wanted to get up on stage and sing they could.  
“That was great Dean, both songs, who knew that you could cover Carly Rae Jepsen so well.” Charlie grinned, she had meant to tease her friend but it came out genuine.

“You were great Dean. Not what I expected with your song choices but got to admit that you can sing well.” Castiel spoke rather quickly and with a smile. “I really enjoyed hearing you sing.”  
“Right guys I come baring drinks.” Gabriel loudly announced and set the tray of beers down, along with Charlie’s and Castiel’s soda’s. Gabriel’s drink though got everyone’s attention.  
“What the hell did you order?” Sam asked looking at the drink Gabriel had.  
“It’s a Roo n’ Rum. Double of Vodka, a one part of Soda water and triple of Rum. It’s potent and who am I to not try it.” He grinned and drank it quickly but switched to beer for a bit, Gabriel wasn’t stupid enough to order just the potent stuff, he didn’t want to be drunk all night and forget everything.

Everyone had rearranged themselves in the booth, Charlie was next to Jo and Anna talking about girl stuff. Sam was next to Gabriel and Dean next to Cas each in their own private conversation while casually sipping on their drinks.  
“So Cas, do you do anything more than coaching Soccer?” It wasn’t the best starter for a conversation but it was all he could think of right now without outright asking Cas to go on a date with him.  
Castiel smiled and answered. “Yeah, currently working at Harvelle’s in the morning’s most days of the week. I like making and drinking coffee,” He sipped on his lime n’ soda. “What about you Dean? You can’t just be a gymnastics coach can you?”

“Well Cas, I also work at Singer Auto as a Mechanic during the day usually but I’ve taken a couple of weeks off from there to settle in with the coaching business.” He finished speaking and stared at Cas for a moment, itching to ask him out.   
“I saw you practicing the floor stuff with Sam yesterday. You were amazing.” Castiel quickly spoke to avoid any awkward pauses in conversation.  
“Thank you Cas, the choreography though was Sam’s not mine.” He grinned proud of his little brother and it showed in his voice.

****

“Go out with me Sam.” Gabriel was very upfront with his conversation with Sam there was no beating around the bush with him and it caught Sam off guard, he almost choked on his beer.   
“Tact Gabe, but sure why not.” He spoke after taking a decent sip of his beer to wash away the choking feeling.   
“Wait you said yes?” Gabriel hadn’t expected a positive response so quickly from the taller and younger male.  
“So? I like your disposition and want to get to know you better, or did you think I wasn’t into guys?” Sam had to admit that this situation was amusing.  
“Well yeah, you seen yourself? You are rather hot and the way you moved yesterday… you were rather good.”

****

It was soon really late and so they all decided it was time to leave, during the goodbye’s Dean who hadn’t had the courage to ask Castiel out outright had written it on a piece of paper along with his mobile number, the note saying: ‘I like you Cas. Go out with me? Yes or No?’. He slipped it into Cas’s jeans pocket with a smile and a wave they all separated, Jo and Anna were picked up by Ellen while Charlie took the keys off of Dean and Castiel dragged Gabriel away from Sam and dumped his very drunk ass into the passenger seat.

They all safely made it home, Dean passing out within seconds of flopping fully clothed on his bed, Sam had done the same and Charlie who checked on both guys just shook her head amused knowing that they both would be whining about hangovers in the morning so she grabbed some water and painkillers for them and left them on their beside tables, she went to her own room after and was out like a light a little while later.


	6. Hangovers Suck....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Dean groaned when he awoke the following day, his head was throbbing and his mouth was dry. He peaked an eye open and spied the painkillers and water, sitting up, he downed two pills with the entire glass of water, he flopped back down on his bed. He didn’t plan on getting up anytime soon – even if there was coffee. He did however grab his phone to set his alarm for early afternoon so that he would have time to be at least some semblance of normal before going to teach that afternoon, although he didn’t get to lie down long before his phone rang loudly with a text. “Ngh should have put the damn thing on silent.” He complained to himself and grabbed his phone, which he had remembered to place on his bedside table before going to sleep the night before. He picked it up, unlocked it and squinted at the bright screen. He stared, not recognising the number but he read the text that was written on the screen:   
   
‘Dean? I just found your note in my pocket from last night, I decided to text you since I knew you wouldn’t appreciate a call since I believe that you would be hung over this morning. I will go out with you. We can discuss this more when you’re feeling better call me later or come talk to me after training on Friday.  Castiel. ‘  
He smiled in happy that Cas was interested and sent a short message back:  
‘Hey Cas, thanks for the consideration. Would rather talk in person about it, so Friday it is. Looking forward to it.  Dean.’   
He kept his phone loud, exited from messages then placed it back down on the bedside table before closing his eyes to nap – his head hadn’t liked him using his phone.  
Sam was faring better than Dean, he had drunk less, he also drank less fancy drinks and avoided the shots that Gabriel tried to make him down. He joined Charlie in the kitchen but headed straight for the coffee machine, choosing a capsule and popping it in. He pressed all necessary buttons and seconds later, with his mug underneath he had a nice hot strong coffee. It was once he had some of the coffee in his system that he acknowledged Charlie. “Morning Charlie. Dean not up?”  
“Morning Sam. He drank quite a bit; I don’t expect he will be up before noon.” Charlie grinned over the crumpet she was currently eating. “There’s toast and eggs for you if you feel like eating.”

Sam was grateful. “Thanks Charlie, yeah I could do with some food.” He grabbed the food from where it was keeping warm on the stove and brought his plate over to join Charlie at the table.

 

****

 

Castiel pointedly ignored his whinging brother. He was enjoying his one day a week that he could sleep in and he refused to have it ruined by his brother who always ended up completely drunk whenever they went out. If Gabriel wanted coffee, he could get it himself.   
Now Castiel wasn’t exactly sleeping in, he was just still in bed but awake, messing with his phone and every now and then staring at the shaky writing on the note he had found and smiling. He refused to think about anything negative because he wanted to try going out with Dean even if it wasn’t going to be a date date – at least not at first but possibly a friend date kind of thing, it would be a good of place to start then any.   
He slightly jumped when his phone buzzed in response to him receiving a text. He quickly read what Dean had sent him and decided against sending another text right away, he decided he could text back later on in the day to confirm that he was okay with Dean’s decision of when to discuss.

Castiel looked at the time on his phone and decided that it would be best if he got out of his bed and tried to do something productive with his day off – besides keep ignoring his drunk brother, he could also hear that Gabriel was up and grumbling about stupid younger twins ignoring their older brother who was in need – obviously Gabriel was heading for the shower since that grumbling was rather loud indicating that he had passed his younger brother’s room.  
A moment later Castiel had slippers on and headed out to the kitchen, he put their coffee machine on, making two cups of coffee, sure he had told himself that Gabriel could get his own but he never stuck to it since Gabriel always made him coffee whenever he got hungover himself.    
He added the insane amount of sugar that his older twin loved in his coffee and added a small amount of cold milk, leaving it on the counter for his brother, Castiel took his black strong coffee and placed it next to him while he grabbed some cereal and milk, bringing his bowl and coffee to the small dining table and starting on eating his breakfast.

Gabriel barely remembered the night before, although he remembered that he had asked Sam out and he remembered that Sam had said yes. He also remembered that he hadn’t given Sam his number and Sam hadn’t given him his. He groaned within the shower and lightly knocked his head on the clear shower stall wall. “I’m an idiot.” It was very softly spoken but he sighed and remembered that he would see Sam on Friday, that was his only consolation for his idiocy.  
It was several moments later that Gabriel emerged from the bathroom looking at least a little better, he made an immediate beeline for his coffee, downing it rather quickly. 

“Morning brother.” Castiel spoke not looking up from his breakfast and coffee.  
“Morning little brother who has finally shown interest in someone the first time in four months.” Gabriel was still teasing despite his horrid hangover and he quickly got together some cereal for himself since there was no way he was attempting to cook anything with how his head was feeling.  
“Only interested in him cause so far he hasn’t been a complete dick, he seems genuine, also I saw how you were being with Sam, don’t hurt him because I don’t think Dean would forgive you Gabriel. I think he would string you up on their gymnastics equipment and not by your wrists or ankles.” Castiel was recalling how fond and proud Dean got when talking about his younger brother, pride in ones’ siblings was something that Castiel found to be an attractive quality and was one of the things that had helped his interest in Dean develop, that and Dean had been very attentive while he had been speaking.  
“You mean Dean would string me up by my balls?” Gabriel bluntly said what Castiel skirted around, and also pulled Castiel out of his musings.  
“Huh? What… uh yeah.” Castiel shook his head to clear it and finished eating his cereal quietly pointedly ignoring Gabriel now.  
Thankfully Gabriel knew when to stop speaking and the brothers ate in silence for the next few minutes until they both finished and Castiel grabbed both empty bowls followed by empty mugs and washed them. 

Castiel gave up on productivity and decided on a quiet day watching movies with his brother.


	7. Date Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowhunters is an awesome show :)  
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

The following days came and went without incident and without any more excitement. It was finally Friday afternoon and the trio had a tiring class planned since competitions were going to be coming up and they wanted to know how many of the younger students that they would be able to enter in the beginners’ competitions.   
   
With a plan in place they all moved out to their cars and headed to the gymnastics academy.   
Dean arrived first, parked and opened up the Academy. He wandered inside and dumped his sports bag in their office.  
Moments later Charlie and Sam were parked and inside the Academy. “Well I’m getting my students on the balance beams today.” Charlie called out as a reminder.  
“Trampoline for my class.” Sam called out.  
“Floor for my students.” Dean called while stretching and waiting for Sam and Charlie to join him. He was currently in middle splits, leaning forward with his chest flat on the gym mats. Sam and Charlie joined him a moment later, stretching a bit before going into the same split stretch as Dean.

****

Castiel had been buzzing all day, he was looking forward to talking with Dean after they had both completed training that afternoon. He had done his job at Harvelle’s well though – of course Gabriel couldn’t keep his mouth shut so he had been dealing with Jo and Hannah teasing him good naturedly but after a good while Castiel did the same thing to Gabriel so that he wasn’t the only one getting attention at finally having a potential boyfriend.  
Most customers who heard their talking while orders were being made kept giving approving looks and Castiel was sure he heard a few aw’s coming from some teen girls who he had just made some rather complicated caffeinated drinks for – iced drinks he decided were okay if they were simple and only one or two but a group of six girls all ordering crazy specifics for their iced drinks drove him up the wall but he did everything with a smile.

Eventually the twins were able to clock off and remove their aprons, they headed out to the old Lincoln Continental and began their drive to the soccer field for training. The twins grabbed everything they needed to practice goal shooting that afternoon, since that was one thing that both teams needed to work on if they were to win the games in the morning.

****

Dean was patiently teaching the three girls of his class to backflip, they had all been really nervous about it because of what it entailed but they were also excited to learn the trick. He started with helping them lean backwards into an arch, helping give them a feel for what position they needed to be in to be safe while learning. Once the girls had mastered that step on their own he began to help them complete a walk over – the base for a backflip. He did not plan on them attempting a backflip for a couple more classes at least. The girls had confidence but their walkovers were shaky and they all needed assistance. 

Charlie was purely working on balance with the young students. There would be no balance beam tricks until the kids could balance without panicking and walk forwards and backwards confidently. She started them on the beam that was almost flat on the floor, they wouldn’t move up to the next beam till the next class since she wanted them all confident on the lowest beam first. Some of the younger students in her class were extra nervous and so Charlie held their hand to help them balance and eventually let go as she saw them become familiar with the beam and balancing.

Sam’s class was doing rather well on the trampoline. He was getting them to do plain jumps with the simplest gymnastics positions that they had been going over the past few classes during the week from the first day till this point in time. They seemed to be having the most fun, encouraging each other and laughing loudly enough but not enough to annoy the other two classes going on. Every now and then Sam would gather his students and show them which jump and position he wanted them to perform and he was cheered on by his students. It was a rather fun class and his students were fast learners and with their group encouragement the nervous students became more confident as the class went on.

 

****

End of class came sooner than anyone realised and it was time for everyone to leave both with the Gymnastics and the Soccer Teams. It wasn’t long before everyone was gone from both sports and so it was time to tidy up and put any equipment away in their places.

“See you at home Charlie.” Dean and Sam both called at almost the exact same time.  
Dean and Sam grabbed their stuff and headed over to the soccer field to discuss details, see if they could agree on a first date – separate dates.

Castiel had emerged causing Dean to smile and immediately head over to him. “Hey Cas.” Dean fell into step with him and they headed over to the edge of the field – away from their brothers who were enthusiastically talking and exchanging numbers.  
“Hey Dean. So that Date then, I was thinking tomorrow, a movie and ice cream after maybe, that is if you’re not busy.” Cas was confident as he spoke but he was considerate if the next day was too short of notice.  
“Nah, not busy, I’m free whatever time the movie is and ice cream after sounds great.” He was enthusiastic and tried to hide his excitement at the thought of going on a date with the gorgeous soccer coach.  
“Great, I will text through the details – Deadpool is fine with you?” He questioned quickly.  
“Deadpool is a great choice Cas, it’s good to know that you have good taste in movies.” Dean was quickly starting to like Castiel more and more with every new small detail he found out – he was also captivated by his shimmery blue eyes but did his best to not stare and made sure to pay attention to Cas.  
“Alright I will look up the movie times when I get home and I will text the time through to you.” Cas initiated a quick hug. “See you tomorrow handsome.” He winked and was off to his car where Gabriel was happily waiting for him.

****

Sam as Dean could see had already left, so he sighed realising that he would have to go all the way home before he could find out if Sam had arranged a date already with Gabriel or if they were going to think over a date idea first. He started Baby up and began the short drive back to the apartment block.

   
The traffic at that hour was thankfully non-existent so Dean made it home rather a bit quicker than usual. He parked in his usual spot and headed inside the building and up to their floor. He let himself in and could smell dinner cooking already. Smelled like Sam was cooking home-made relatively healthy pizzas. Charlie was on her laptop, a quick glance told Dean that she was catching up with that new show Shadowhunters – Dean had to admit he was partial to the show as-well and it reminded him that he needed to catch up on the latest episode too since they had missed it.  
“Hey Charlie.” Dean quietly spoke after tapping her shoulder to get her attention.  
“Hey Sam.” He spoke as he headed over to the kitchen to help Sam out.   
It was silently decided between them that they would discuss their conversations from after training after dinner.


	8. Discussions and Thoughts of Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be a good idea at the time to get out 5 of the 6 Mortal Instruments books from the library while on foot... I obviously didn't think it through but it was worth it :) also the book I don't have (bk 3) I get next week :)
> 
> enjoy this chapter, I'm going to try and start updating more regularly again - I have been adjusting coming off Daylight Savings time so I've been extra tired and I didn't want to write while not feeling at my best.
> 
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x8yymm3DtVA&nohtml5=False link to the song referenced, I think Dean would like it :)

Dinner was eaten and Charlie was back on her laptop watching another episode of Shadowhunters that she had missed while Sam and Dean finished up in the kitchen, washing and putting away the dishes that had been used that night.  
“How was your talk with Castiel Dean?” Sam brought up casually while drying a dinner plate and placing it in its place in the cupboard.  
“We’re going out tomorrow.” Dean said without any more prodding.  
“As in a date?” Sam, turned around and leaned against the kitchen counter.  
“Yes a date Sam. We’re going to go see Deadpool and spend some time together after the movie.” He handed Sam the final plate to be dried and removed the bright pink kitchen gloves that Charlie had bought.  
“Ah Deadpool, good choice.” Sam grinned and put the final plate away.  
“Yeah well, what about you and Gabriel?” Dean was curious now for what happened during Sam’s talk with the other soccer coach.  
“We exchanged numbers and emails. We haven’t decided on a first date yet Dean. Hey you know that Gabriel and Castiel are Novaks? I think they could be related to Jimmy, there is a bit of resemblance there you know.”  
“Huh, well that would make sense, I’ll ask Jimmy when he picks up Claire on Monday.” At that their conversation ended and they headed to their rooms or in Sam’s case the bathroom to do his nightly routine.

As soon as Dean was in his room he immediately checked his phone, seeing one new message flash on the screen. He quickly swiped and opened the message. ‘Hi Dean, the movie time is 11am. Meet at the Boston City Cinema 10.45am? Cas.’ Dean read quickly and then typed out his reply. ‘Hey Cas, I will see you at the Boston City Cinema at 10.45am. I am looking forward to it. Dean.’ He pressed send and put his phone down. Dean headed over to his laptop and began checking his social media and email, discovered that 2Cellos had come out with another video on YouTube and so plugged in his headphones and opened up a new tab next to facebook, he clicked on the video and watched it. The video was a mash up of Beethoven’s 5th Symphony with Led Zeppelin’s Whole Lotta Love – Dean was quickly addicted to the song and changed tabs back to facebook, answering messages and checking out the main pages that he followed, every so often clicking back onto youtube. He spent a good hour on his laptop before shutting it off. He headed to the bathroom to do his nightly routine before coming back to his room, stripped to his boxers and got into bed. He set his alarm on his phone and got to sleep rather quickly.

Sam had gone straight to bed, well he didn’t go to sleep right away – he somehow got into a emoji/emoticon battle with Gabriel, they texted back and forth random emoji’s that generally meant nothing although after a while Sam began getting worried about his phone’s battery but more importantly his phone credit. He didn’t want to lose all his texts to Gabriel doing just these emoji texts. ‘Going to sleep Gabe. Sam.’ Sam quickly typed and sent. He quickly checked his facebook then put his phone on his bedside table and turned off his light to go to sleep. 

****  
Gabriel had made Castiel tell him everything that he had discussed with Dean on their drive home that evening – well it was more like he begged his younger twin and as usual Castiel gave in to his older slightly annoying twin.  
Castiel was relieved when they finally got to their apartment complex and quickly headed to the lift not waiting up for his brother who was right behind him anyway. Neither of them felt like cooking so Gabriel ordered some Thai food to be delivered while Castiel began checking movie times on his phone for the next day. Once finding the suitable time he texted Dean. 

Moments later the food arrived and Gabriel paid for the food and brought it to the kitchen, Castiel joined him in the kitchen a moment later, grabbing some plates for them to share out the food they had chosen.

Sometime after dinner Castiel got ready for bed and found a text from Dean confirming their date. He smiled at the phone for a moment, set his alarm and went about the rest of his nightly routine before going to bed early. He didn’t want Gabriel keeping him up late watching movies or some show on Netflix. Unfortunately, he had trouble getting to sleep right away and so decided to play candy crush jelly saga on his phone – he was already past a hundred levels and was getting rather frustrated with the level he was currently on – this of course was perfect because the game would make him tired due to frustration and he wouldn’t even get close to using all five of his lives.

Meanwhile Gabriel was watching Netflix on his laptop while texting Sam the most random emoji’s. He was currently watching Game of Thrones season three, he was rather behind on it but he was determined to catch up before the current season began airing. Gabriel had stopped paying attention to the show and so once the credits were rolling he stopped his marathon before the next episode could play, he was busy thinking about Sam, he wanted to take him out soon on a date but he wasn’t sure where to take him, he did think about the movies like Castiel was doing with Dean but Gabriel wasn’t so sure about that being Sam’s thing. He was driving himself mad with thinking and so took a deep breath, put the whole date thing out of his mind and went back to watching Game of Thrones – also one of these days he would get his younger twin to watch this since as much as Castiel protested that he wasn’t into Game of Thrones he had caught his twin reading the novels recently.  
   
It was well and truly after midnight that Gabriel finally stopped his watching, he sent a final text to Sam who he knew was well and truly asleep long before now. He dimmed his phone screen and quietly went about his nightly routine in order to not disturb his twin.  
It was after he had finished in the bathroom and past his brother’s room when he noticed how restless his brother was. He walked into Castiel’s room and sat on the edge of the bed immediately becoming a concerned big brother, it was obvious that his twin was suffering through a nightmare and so his hand went to the top of Castiel’s fluffy hair, and he ran his hand over it slowly until his brother calmed and was peacefully asleep again.  
He waited a moment and once he was sure that his twin was having more pleasant dreams he left and face-planted on his own bed, quickly getting comfortable and switching off the light to sleep.


	9. Soccer Match and The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minor character: minor injury - no blood :)
> 
> everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is a bit late - we had a stupid black out so I couldn't post... no internet at the time

Castiel groaned when his alarm went off at six the next morning, he remembered that his team had a match that morning at eight against the Boston Kings – who were total dicks on the field, he just hoped that none of his team got injured this time. He shut off his alarm before it woke his brother and began to get himself ready for the match. He showered and dressed quickly before heading to the kitchen for coffee, also filling a thermos to take with him and grabbed out a couple of oranges for half time. He popped bread into the toaster and began cutting up the oranges and placing them in Tupperware so that they would be ready to go for his team. 

Castiel was out the door just before seven, he needed time to get the field set up with the goals and such.  
Once everything was set up Castiel sat down by the field as his and the opposing team began arriving, waiting for his last minute talk with the team until everyone arrived.

****

The match had been brutal, the Boston Kings were dicks to the Angels as always, near the end of the match Samandriel was knocked down rather hard however the player who did it was not penalised as it was not realised that Samandriel was injured as the youngest player got up and finished the rest of the game scoring the winning goal.  
After the game Castiel noticed that samandriel was looking a tad off and was holding his wrist close to his chest so he moved over to him. “You okay kid?” He asked concerned, Samandriel was one of his best midfielders so Cas hated seeing him hurt – he hated seeing any of his team hurt.  
“My wrist just hurts a lot Coach Novak.” The midfielder spoke quietly, “I don’t think it’s broken though, just sprained but I will go get it checked out, don’t worry Coach.”  
Castiel nodded and pat the kid of the shoulder. “You played exceptional today kid.” He smiled and left him alone once he knew that the midfielder was okay.  
   
A moment later the entire team surrounded Samandriel since he scored the winning goal and they all cheered and carried on.  
Castiel just smiled and kept back allowing his team to celebrate their victory.

It was half past nine when Castiel arrived back at the apartment. Gabriel had already left since his team had a game at ten that morning, their game was over at the Wolfpack field. He texted his brother notifying him of the win and wished his team luck.  
A few seconds later he got a text back full of cheerful emojis which made Castiel smile and text back to his brother calling him a dork.  
It was now time to get ready for his date with Dean. He went to his room and began going through his wardrobe, antagonising over what combination of clothes he should wear. Eventually he settled on a pair of black jeans with casual black combat boots, navy blue button up – top buttons undone and a slim fit dark grey jacket. He checked his appearance in the mirror, fixing up his hair somewhat but as usual his hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed after a good round of sex. He sighed and gave up on his hair, Gabriel had told him repeatedly that the look suited him anyway. Before leaving he grabbed his I-Phone, keys and wallet and went to the kitchen on his way out grabbing a cookie to eat on the way down to his car.

****  
Dean was getting frustrated at his brother and at Charlie. Both of them would not allow him to pick out his own outfit for the date and so were both in his room pulling out all his clothes trying to make his outfit perfect – it wasn’t like Dean didn’t know how to put a charming outfit together it was just Charlie and Sam could get a bit over excited about these things even when it had nothing to do with them. He shook his head and kept out of the way while they emptied his closet – he knew that while he was out that they would fix everything up how he liked it so he wasn’t worried.  
Eventually Dean’s outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, black doc martens, a dark green and black striped button down shirt and a very dark green casual jacket.  
“Now Dean, eyeliner is needed – don’t argue with me on this you know it looks good on you.” Charlie grinned wickedly.  
“Fine but don’t poke me in the eye.” Dean groused then wandered into the bathroom and sat on the stool so that Charlie could put a thin amount of eyeliner around his eyes to make the green really stand out. Thankfully Dean was not poked in the eye.

Moments later he was ready to go and he quickly raced down to his Baby and started her up heading down to the Boston City Cinema.  
Dean arrived and parked before walking inside, he was just a couple of minutes later than Cas since he spotted him within seconds of walking inside. Dean immediately headed over after taking a calming breath.  
“I already bought our tickets Dean.” Cas spoke as soon as Dean was close.  
“I could have bought my own…” Dean began carefully.  
“Maybe, but that’s not how this is going to work today, I’m paying.” Castiel was final with his words and then took in Dean’s appearance, his eyes flicking to the eyeliner rimmed eyes.  
“Is that eyeliner?” He questioned in a teasing manor but he really loved the look.  
   
“Charlie insisted – I won’t do it again if you don’t approve.” Dean put his hands in his pockets to keep from fidgeting.  
“No, I approve, it really shows off the greenness of your eyes.” He paused. “So I think we better head into the theatre now.”  
Dean nodded and they wandered to the correct theatre and took their seats.

****

Finally the movie was over, they had both really enjoyed it – and had enjoyed it more with each other’s company.  
“So ice cream?” Dean asked, hands in pockets again.  
“Sounds good to me, Ice Cream Central?” Castiel indicated the place opposite the theatre.  
“Only the best place here.” Dean grinned and they headed over to discuss the movie over their overly sweet delicious ice cream treats.


	10. Entertainment feat. Clothes Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to Petty Revenge on Tumbr which inspired part of this chapter.  
> Oh and I have a list of prompts for future fics so I am in no way stopping even if I am slow updating right now - Yes they are   
> all Destiel :) 
> 
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

It was early the following morning that Dean decided to clean out his old PlayStation Three games. He collected the games into a bag, counting out at least thirty games that he knew he wouldn’t play anymore – he also wondered how on earth he managed to collect so many games without realising. He checked through the games to make sure that their condition was relatively new since he planned on trading these games in so that someone else could enjoy them and also get a bit of cash back from these games that ate so much of his time and burned a bit of a hole in his pocket during University. 

Dean made his way down to his Impala and started her up, placing the bag carefully on the passenger seat.   
It was a short drive to the large shopping mall, AC/DC blaring through his Baby’s speakers until he found a park not too far from the entrance of the place, grabbed the bag and locked his car, hoping beyond anything that no idiots would park next to him while he was out.

Heading inside Dean made a beeline for Crowley’s Game Exchangers – which of course was at the other end of the mall which meant he had to lug the heavy bag over his shoulder for a good fifteen minutes – this making him think about how unnecessarily large and spread out the mall was.  
Finally he made it to the store and joined the short line.  
It was eventually Dean’s turn at the register, he pulled out the games and piled them to be scanned in to find out how much he would receive for the games.  
“Two dollars.” The kid at the register spoke after scanning in all of the games.  
“Per game?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“No…. For everything.” The kid began looking for the change to give to Dean, his back to him now.  
To say Dean was unimpressed was an understatement and within seconds had all the games back in the bag and headed out of the store.   
Once outside of the rip off store he took a breath to calm himself. “Free PS3 games.” He called out to anyone who cared to listen. Security watched momentarily but since Dean was well within his rights they just watched amused since they were aware of how much of a rip of Crowley’s store was.

****

“Damn it Gabriel I do not need to update my wardrobe.” Castiel complained as Gabriel tugged him to so many different clothing stores it was getting right on the younger twin’s nerves.  
“You do. You can’t go everywhere in that old suit and dirty tan trench coat when we aren’t coaching or at the café, and you have what was it? One pair of jeans and only three different shirts? You need much more than that.”  
“I have eight jackets.” Cas grumbled and stiffened since they were not too far from Crowley’s but then they both heard a familiar voice near the store. Curious the twins moved somewhat closer but kept their distance – Castiel was still bitter over Crowley.  
“Is that Dean?” Gabriel asked grinning and trying not to laugh. “So apparently another rip off deal then.”   
“I’m surprised anyone even shops there since his game prices are ridiculous and his trade in prices are not even worth it.” Castiel muttered as he watched Dean crouch down to a young girl who had approached with her mother. He couldn’t hear what was said but Dean had given the bag of games to the grateful mother.  
Once the mother and daughter had moved along Castiel saw that Dean had looked up and straight at him. He saw Dean immediately smile as he headed over to the twins.

“So you saw that then?” Dean scratched the back of his neck slightly for a moment, seeming if just for a moment a tad embarrassed.  
“Bit hard to miss.” Gabriel cut in before his brother could speak. “But that was great Dean, I’m surprised you didn’t get cheered or applauded.” He chuckled and pulled out a bag of candy, beginning to eat it unashamedly.  
“It was nice though, giving the games you had to that young girl.” Castiel finally had a chance to speak. “How badly were you being ripped off?”   
“Two dollars – for thirty almost new games. It wasn’t worth it.” He muttered and both Castiel and Gabriel nodded in agreement.

There was silence for a moment as Dean noticed the couple of bags of clothing from fashionable stores. “Clothes shopping?” Dean asked curiously.  
“Baby bro here needs more clothes than what he has – believe it or not this ensemble is his favorite and he needs an upgrade… Actually you can help, since you are his boyfriend now and all.” Gabriel spoke still munching on his candy.  
Castiel silently glared at his brother this was not a conversation he wanted to be having and especially not so close to Crowley’s store.  
“Alright as long as I’m not intruding on your quality brother bonding time.” But he saw the look on Cas’s face and could see that he could do with company besides just his over energetic and now sugar high twin. “So do you want me to stay and help Cas? Or I can leave if you want…” He almost made to turn to leave but Cas had grabbed his hand.  
“Stay – it would be nice to spend time with you too Dean and I think you will have a better and more objective view of clothing.” He wisely left out the fact that Gabriel had made him buy a pair of tight leather pants which were currently hidden in one of the bags.    
“I just need some practical casual clothes nothing overly fancy.” He finished before Dean could ask what kind of clothing they would be looking for.

****

Time passed rather quicker than any of the young men realised and they soon had many bags of soft winter jumpers, sweaters, around twenty different shirts – which Castiel thought was excessive especially since Gabriel and Dean had insisted on paying for the majority of clothing. He had lost track of everything else he had ended up with and didn’t bother fighting. Dean had a decent sense of what looked good on Cas and was always honest – if something made him look like an adorable potato he told Cas and it was shoved on the it looked good on the clothes hanger but potato pile. Castiel’s favourite item though was the new double breasted tan trench coat that Dean had bought him.   
A couple of hours later the three of them stopped for lunch before continuing but at a more relaxed pace, having stopped by Cas’s car to dump the bags before they continued.

Castiel by the end of it was exhausted and leaned against the driver’s door of his old Lincoln Continental saying goodbye to Dean. “Thanks Dean. You made today less tedious but it really was excessive.”  
“Excessive maybe but you now have a nice new wardrobe and those jumpers looked adorable on you and I’m looking forward to seeing them on you in winter.” He grinned and pecked Cas’s lips. “But honestly Cas I’m glad I was able to help.”   
They hugged one more time before Dean let go and waved at Gabe. “I’ll be seeing you then.” He smiled and headed several rows away and got into Baby, resting his face on the steering wheel for a moment with a stupid grin on his face – he hadn’t planned on running into the twins but he was glad he had. He pulled back up and started up with Impala heading back to his apartment where he knew Sam and Charlie would be both waiting for him.


	11. Excessive Clothes Excessive Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun. I actually got home early enough today so I was able to write.  
> London Spy by the way if you don't know is amazing - emotional as anything, but amazing.
> 
> Everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked you are all awesome :)

As soon as Dean walked through the door he was immediately bombarded with questions about the previous day’s date and how it went at the game exchanger.  
“So did you get a good deal on your games, you were getting rid of a lot of them weren’t you?” Charlie asked enthusiastically and immediately asked another question. “And your date yesterday? How did it go? Did Castiel like the eyeliner? Your outfit? Did he like the movie?”  
“You took ages today to trade in your games Dean, I thought you were coming straight back today.” Sam stated simply, it was hard to get words in because Charlie was still going on.

Dean couldn’t help but smile as he locked the door – he was use to Charlie’s enthusiasm and so he turned and held up a hand to stop her speaking. He wandered over to their breakfast bar by the kitchen and sat up on a stool. “Yesterday went well. Cas liked everything including the ice cream we got after. That is all I will tell you both. Remember this was only date one.” He paused to regather his thoughts on the previous few hours and sighed before telling his brother and best friend. “Well Crowley is a crook, he has the worst exchange rates – it was a pathetic amount that I was going to get, just two dollars and not per game, for all thirty games.”    
He stopped here for dramatic effect.  
“Two dollars? Damn Dean, that’s hardly worth it.” Sam spoke with a frown, but he knew Dean and he knew that there had to be more to this than just that.  
Dean continued a moment later. “Well it was not worth it so I gathered up the games, left the store and called out free games…. A few moments later a young girl and her mother showed up and I gave them the lot for free – to me that was much more worth it, seeing a kid happy and an appreciative mother.” He made as if to keep talking but stopped himself now unsure if he wanted to share what happened after he had given the games away. The day had been fun but one look at Sam and Charlie and he could tell that they were expecting more information.

“Castiel and Gabriel were at the mall too – they saw the whole thing or well most of it.” He stated. “Gabriel was determined to expand his twin’s wardrobe so well I kinda got dragged into it, it was kinda fun.” He let out a small laugh and smile. “There was a lot of bags and we did stop for lunch. That’s all that was to today, that’s why I took so long. Alright?”  
Both Sam and Charlie grinned in their own way and nodded. “Yeah Dean okay as long as you enjoyed yourself with the Novak twins.” Sam chortled. “I went on Facebook today and found them. Jimmy is their uncle and Claire is their cousin.” Sam was liking the look on his brothers face and Charlie had wandered off her part in this conversation over.  
“Seriously Sam? Well that explains why Cas has a similar look to Jimmy but I didn’t even connect that.” Dean ran a hand through his hair making it stick up more than it usually did. “That’s why you’re the nerdy one.” He gently teased his brother good naturedly. “But thanks that info is appreciated.” He clapped his brother on the shoulder after hopping off the fancy bar stool. “If you need me I’ll be in my room.” He headed back there ready to watch the last episode of Shadowhunters – Dean was still behind by the one episode.  
Later that night the three of them had agreed to stream the first two episodes of London Spy out of curiosity and then after, they did wish they could stay up and watch the remaining three episodes.

****  
According to Castiel upon being alone in his room with a counted forty bags of clothes it was completely excessive and unnecessary although he did hang up the coat Dean bought him right away, running his hand fondly over the material. He locked his door and stripped out of the clothes he had gone to the mall in, swapping out for a plain black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He began sorting out the clothing since he would need to put on a load of washing since the majority of clothing did have a label saying wash before wear but some of the clothing thankfully he read was okay to wear immediately.   
Eventually Castiel came upon the leather pants and instead of flushing like he had in the store – but honestly he had flushed more since it was his brother who had been loudly proclaiming how wonderful his ass would look in them for everyone to hear than the thought of wearing such pants – He lay them out on the bed and decided to try them on again because why not.   
He stripped out of his sweatpants and slipped the soft leather onto his legs and pulled them up, the pants snuggly fitting his lithe but well-muscled lower body and sharp hips. He grinned almost devilishly at his look in the mirror then removed them. He did like them but didn’t plan on wearing them out anytime soon – even though he wanted to wear them for Dean at some point – keywords being; at some point.   
   
He removed the pants and placed them safely in his cupboard and continued organising his clothing until his washing pile was complete and ready to place in the basket to walk down to the building’s laundry.

It was while Castiel was waiting for the washing machine to finish that he received a text – since he had automatically placed his phone in his sweatpants pocket. He looked at the screen and saw that it was from Dean. ‘Hey Cas, I enjoyed today – I hope you enjoyed today, it had been easy to tell that you weren’t too enthusiastic about it but I hope you did end up enjoying getting your new clothes in the end. I hope the rest of your day is pleasant. Would love to go out again sometime. Dean xx.’ Castiel smiled and typed up a simple reply. ‘Hey Dean. You made today more bearable – Gabriel can get quite loud and enthusiastic when it’s just the two of us – so I am really happy with how today went. Also I love the clothes – especially the ones you chose out. Castiel xx.’ He pressed send and placed his phone back in his pocket. The machine dinged and he went about drying the clothes next with a smile on his face as he waited for the next ding – playing a game on his phone in order to not be so bored.


	12. Leather Lovely Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> Everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked you are all awesome :)

Dean and Castiel shared several more dates over the next few weeks. Castiel’s soccer team won more matches then they lost, getting them closer to the semi-finals every week. Dean, Sam and Charlie’s gymnastics students were improving and had completed their first competition, none of their students had placed but a few had come close and so practice went on as usual for them, they kept the classes light and fun, learning each of the kids’ strongest areas and concentrating on their weakest areas.

Dean had begun going back to work at the mechanics now that the gymnastics academy had really taken off, they had gotten more students enrolling after the first competition and they were thinking about hiring another coach. Dean sighed and stretched coming out of the change room at the mechanics and got started on his first car of the day, a classic Chevrolet Camaro. He had to admit that she was a beauty – not as beautiful as his Chevrolet Impala but still an impressive car. He appreciated her body work before sliding under her to fix her various issues, ordering parts as he found what needed to be replaced and so on and so on. It was a tedious job but he loved it.  
A couple hours later he took a break, texting Cas, inviting him over to the flat for a home cooked meal, since Sam was going out with Gabriel that night and Charlie was going on a date with some girl she had recently met – so the flat as far as he was aware was going to be empty the majority of the night and that’s all they would need really. Moments later he got a positive text back and after his break was over got back to working on the cars with more energy than he had earlier.

 

   
After the gymnastics class Dean had rushed home to shower and get ready for the evening. He was cooking a simple pasta dish with an apple pie for dessert and if things went well tonight he was hoping things would progress further. He wanted things to progress further he just hoped that Castiel wanted what he wanted.

****

Castiel had been having a good day before the text and an even better one after, his and Gabriel’s shifts at the coffee house had gone without incident and now Cas was stressing about what to wear – Gabriel who was currently on his phone playing a game could see his brother’s stress and so put his phone down. “Baby bro, relax and take a shower. I’ll pick you out something out of that new stuff we got you a few weeks ago.”  
Cas looked doubtful with what his brother would choose for him to wear but trusted his brother enough to allow it. He sighed and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs and headed to the bathroom, stripped and got into the hot shower, letting the water relax him.  
Now Gabriel smirked, he had a plan up his sleeve. “Time for those leather pants to come into play.” He chose them out of the cupboard and grabbed a soft blue sweater that matched his brother’s bright eyes along with a pair of black high-top converse and a navy blue anorak. He left the outfit on the bed with the shoes on the floor by the bed all ready for his brother, lastly grabbing a pair of black anklet socks. Happy with his choices he left his brothers room and headed back to his own to text Sam, confirming details of their own date that night.

Castiel was out of the shower some ten minutes later and back in his room in another five. He grinned at his brothers’ fine sense of fashion for this date, running his fingers over the soft leather. He pulled on the socks first followed by the pants and shoes. Lastly he pulled on the sweater and anorak then tried to fix up his hair, but of course it refused to be anything that wasn’t messy. Giving up on his hair he put some cologne on and grinned at his appearance in the mirror. The leather pants were more than comfortable and the sweater was nice and soft against his chest. He knew that Dean would love this outfit and he hoped that tonight would lead to good things after dinner. He wanted progression in this tonight. He had been waiting to get more intimate with Dean since their fifth date, this was now their eighth. He grabbed his wallet and keys, checking the wallet for condoms, which thankfully he had already put in there earlier in the day and headed out with a quick ‘see ya’ to Gabriel.

****

when everything on the stove was deemed safe Dean went and got dressed, picking out a black t-shirt and red button up over the top - buttons undone and a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots. He fluffed up his hair into messy spikes and Charlie before leaving had done his eyeliner. He liked the way he looked and hoped that Cas liked it. 

The night was going to be interesting, Dean was back in the kitchen. Sam and Charlie had already left for their dates and Cas was due to show up at any moment now – dinner was also moments away. The table was set simply no flowers or candles for them but the lights weren’t as bright but bright enough so that they would be able to appreciate each other. It was a couple moments later that Dean was able to switch off the stove and another moment after that he heard the buzzer that told him that Cas had arrived.    
He let him into the building and headed to the door of the apartment, opening the door at the first knock.   
Seeing Castiel’s outfit had Dean visibly swallowing, to say Cas looked gorgeous was probably an understatement – he was already fantasising about having the other man inside him. “Hello Cas.” He spoke after letting him inside the apartment and regaining his composure.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas appreciatively took in Dean’s clothing choice, liking it a lot. It rather suited him. Already the date was off to a great start with both of them unashamedly checking each other out.


	13. Heated Love Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, start of the smut time
> 
> Everyone who has commented/left kudos/bookmarked you are all awesome :)
> 
> Question: Should I increase the rating?

Dinner was rather successful. Castiel was rather impressed with Dean’s cooking, commenting on it while eating enthusiastically, causing Dean a touch of embarrassment at being complimented so freely.   
Dean ate more casually, studying Castiel as he usually did, always fascinated by the gorgeous soccer coach and not really trying to hide it either. Multiple times they caught each other staring, Dean blushing each time, while Castiel would smirk and stare at Dean longer. The air felt electric but not tense like the air around them was impatiently waiting for them to finally succumb to their adoration for each other.

Soon they finished eating and Dean took the dishes to the kitchen to wash up. His pulse was rather racing, dinner hadn’t been full of talking but it had been rather intense with compliments and plenty of longing stares at the other. He gripped the counter where the sink was, taking a couple of deep breaths. “Calm yourself idiot.” He whispered to himself then began washing up the few bits and pieces – he really didn’t want to worry about it later or have Sam and Charlie come home to a messy kitchen.

Castiel after dinner went to relieve himself in the bathroom, respecting Dean’s roommates’ privacy didn’t go snooping at their rooms as he passed them. He did study the bookshelf in the living room while he patiently waited for Dean to finish up in the kitchen. Soon he did get a touch impatient though and so walked quietly into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
Dean yelped and almost dropped the dish he was currently washing. “Cas?” He spoke after he stopped feeling like his heart was attempting to evacuate through his chest.  
“Who else?” Castiel chuckled, feeling rather confident with Dean but still respectful. He watched over Dean’s shoulder. “Gonna finish washing that dish then?” He purposely spoke soft and direct into Dean’s ear, testing boundaries and limits.  
“Of course.” Dean responded in what he hoped was a calm manner before he began furiously scrubbing the dish, causing Cas to laugh softly in his ear.  
“I think it’s clean Dean.” Cas murmured softly, leaning closer to Dean.

   
Dean dried his hands on the towel by the sink and leaned back against Cas then turned in his arms, capturing him in a sudden passionate kiss, Castiel taking control right away and pushed Dean back up against the counter where the sink was, having not moved away from it in the first place. Dean’s arms ended up around Cas, he occasionally fought to dominate the kiss but he honestly liked Cas taking charge and so always backed down.   
Dean’s hands slipped under Castiel’s shirt while Cas broke the kiss and headed down to mark-up Dean’s neck.   
“B-bedroom?” Dean asked, swallowing to keep a moan from escaping so early on.  
Castiel let out a soft growl and finished his work on Dean, licking at it, in a way to settle any discomfort before pulling back. “Yeah, can take good care of you in there, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was rougher than usual, promising.

****

They made it to the bedroom without incident of tripping over anything. Cas had Dean pinned to the now closed bedroom door, hands sliding underneath each of their shirts. Breath mingling hot as they felt each other’s burning skin. Soon Cas began lifting Dean’s top off of him – the red shirt having had already disappeared at some point that Dean couldn’t remember. Dean let go of Cas so that he could lose the t-shirt while Cas removed his sweater.   
Dean was staring at Cas, he hadn’t realised how gorgeous he really was under his usual outfits, Castiel thinking the same about Dean.  
They began kissing hard again, Castiel grabbed Dean’s belt-loops and began to lead him towards the bed, turning them so that Dean landed on the bed underneath him, the kiss momentarily breaking while they panted close together.

Dean skirted up the bed, Castiel following him, caging him in while leaning down to kiss him again, shortly, moving down Dean’s body, licking; tasting his skin.  
Dean panted and moaned softly under the onslaught of Castiel’s hot tongue trailing his neck to his chest, arching as his nipples were sucked by a teasing Castiel who was purposely watching Dean’s face with passion blown eyes. It all caused Dean to close his eyes and moan unashamed.  
Soon Castiel was at the top of Dean’s jeans. Castiel placed a tender kiss to the skin and pulled back, now going slow, beginning to get Dean’s boots off and chuck them somewhere on the floor. He kissed the ankles then moved back up to kiss a panting, lip biting Dean.   
Castiel soothed the reddened lip with his tongue, his hands slowly undoing the jeans and removing them and the boxers in one go. “You okay with this Dean?” Castiel finally spoke, watching Dean’s face and running fingers through Dean’s messy hair.  
“Y-yeah.” Dean gruffly whispered. “You’ve barely done anything yet I feel so much already.”  
Cas smiled fondly. “You’re beautiful Dean, all cut hard muscle, yet so soft too.” He rubbed his hand over Dean’s lightly defined abdomen, stroking slow, massaging lightly over to his hip.  
Dean ended up flushing hot under Cas, feeling hot, aroused and appealingly vulnerable being so exposed underneath the other man above him. “Shit Cas, thanks.” He had never felt so strongly when sleeping with anyone before and they had barely even started.

Castiel was smiling at Dean, he loved the way Dean flushed because of him. He leant down and pressed kisses to his hip bone, nibbling at it, gently coaxing sounds to come pouring out of Dean’s mouth as he teased him, staying away from where he knew Dean wanted him – even if Dean wasn’t saying anything yet.    
He looked up at Dean’s face again, finding Dean had thrown an arm over his face, hiding his eyes. Gently as to not startle Dean, he lifted the arm away from Dean’s face. “Don’t hide those eyes of yours Dean with your arm. You’re so expressive with them, it would be a shame to not see them.” He murmured softly into his ear.  
“Fuck Cas.” Dean groaned. “I need more of you and finish undressing already. I do love you in the leather pants and converse but damn Cas I want to see all of you.” He whined impatiently, his body was thrumming with his arousal now thanks to Castiel’s teasing and gentleness with him. He wasn’t use to being treated like this but he was enjoying it immensely.


	14. Heated Love Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut :)
> 
> Everyone who has commented/bookmarked/left kudos you are all awesome :)

Castiel was stripping out of the rest of his clothing quickly, starting with the shoes, getting them off and sliding out of the leather pants. Naked now he climbed back over Dean and leaned down to kiss him long and slow.  
Dean was barely given time to appreciate how stunning Cas looked naked before he was being kissed again. Dean rather liked how languid their pace was – despite his frustrations - Dean ran a hand down along Cas’s back while he felt Cas slide a hand down his chest.   
Soon the kiss broke and Cas reached over for the tube of lube that was already out and waiting. “You really ready for this Dean? You have bottomed before?” Cas asked gently while his left hand rubbed at Dean’s hip.  
“I have, so it’s okay Cas. You won’t hurt me.” Dean said reassuringly, reaching up to stroke Castiel’s cheek.   
Castiel was reassured by Dean and popped the tube, placed it next to him and repositioned Dean to be more comfortable. He slicked his fingers and slide two fingers inside slowly while he bent over Dean to kiss and gently bite at his neck.

Dean felt hot, he moaned feeling the fingers inside him, sliding gently – continuing the pace that had been set. Dean was surprised with himself how much he was preferring this slow and more gentle approach, he was feeling things much stronger than if they were to go fast and hard. The touch to his prostate was sudden however and caused Dean’s body to spasm slightly. He groaned and tried to glare at Cas.  
“Okay Dean?” Cas was smirking at Dean, having let go of his neck at some point while Dean had been distracted.  
“Shut up Cas, but yes I’m okay.” His voice was squeaky and there was absolutely no bite to his words. He tried to glare when he heard Cas was laughing softly but gave up and groaned – Castiel had taken the opportunity to add a third finger and was carefully stretching Dean open.

****

Soon Castiel was happy with how slicked and open Dean’s opening was. He removed his fingers while his clean hand gently rubbed Dean’s abdomen.  
Dean whined softly at the loss but was quickly shushed with a quick kiss.  
“It’s alright Dean, I’m going to enter you and build you up so slowly, gonna make you feel everything love.” Castiel’s voice was low, soft and just as gravelly as usual.   
Castiel had the condom in his hand, tore the packet open and slid it on before he slicked his covered cock up, leaning back a bit letting Dean watch him, once slick he positioned himself at Dean’s entrance and pushed in extra slow, watching Dean’s face for discomfort despite Dean’s reassurance that this wasn’t his first time.  
Dean moaned and tried to force Cas to go faster but Castiel would not be persuaded, the other man still went at his slow maddening pace.  
“Breath Dean.” Cas murmured in Dean’s ear as he slowly began moving within Dean, sliding slickly inside and pulling out maddeningly slow so that Dean could feel every bit of his length inside him.  
Dean shivered and was breathing heavy, moaning and whining – begging for Cas to go faster but Castiel refused. 

It took a while but Dean soon gave into the maddening slow pace, his hips rocking in time.   
“That’s it Dean, finally giving in to the pace, can you feel the intense slow build-up inside? Feel my cock stroke every part of your ass inside?” He punctuated his words by slightly adjusting his angle and nudging Dean’s prostate, gently grinding against it for a bit before going back to the easy sliding rocking.  
Dean just groaned, his mind – his being was completely surrounded by Cas, he couldn’t answer him in words but he was able to nod as he gripped the sheets under his with both hands. He was still so shocked that Cas was able to pull so much feeling out of him and this was only their first time together like this.

****  
Castiel soon added his hand on Dean, pulling at his cock firmly but still slow, matching the rocking rhythm that they had going.   
“C-Cas….” Dean whined, feeling so intensely close to his release and desperately tried to get Cas to go faster.  
“Nah uh my love, it’s going to feel stronger now just go with it and come for me.” Castiel was gently encouraging to Dean, well aware by Dean’s actions that Dean wasn’t accustomed to such a slow and intense pace.  
It didn’t take long however and Dean felt his orgasm ready to tear through his body. “Ahnn C-Cas…” He moaned out, his release shooting out and leaving Dean exhausted.  
Castiel continued to move inside Dean for a little longer before quietly releasing inside the condom but still within Dean.

****

It was a few moments later that Castiel eased out of Dean and removed the messy condom, tying it and dropping it in the bin by the bed. “How do you feel Dean?” He softly asked while gathering up Dean’s release and sucking it off his fingers, licking it off his palm.  
“Incredible.” Came the tired response from Dean who was still rather blissed out, his eyes were shut so he missed out on the scene in front of him.  
“Alright that’s good.” Cas murmured and softly left kisses over Dean’s face and neck. “Get some sleep, you sound ready to fall asleep now, I exhausted you huh?”  
“Not use to slow and gentle, it was more exhausting for me, not my fault.” Dean’s words were slurring with his tiredness and Cas fondly ran his fingers through the short strands of hair.  
“Goodnight Dean my love.” Cas murmured.   
Castiel wasn’t quite tired yet but finally Dean was asleep so Cas watched over him for some time, attempting to count his freckles and softly stroking the skin of his shoulders, arms and hands. 

****

It was about an hour later that Castiel was yawning himself, rather tired now. He lay down and curled protective around Dean, eyes slipping shut he fell asleep dreaming about taking care of Dean for the rest of their lives.


End file.
